A New Three
by excalibur's fire
Summary: What would happen if there had been five founders not four? What if everyone used wandless magic before the great sundering? What if a new girl arrived to turn their world around?
1. The Dream

Hey everyone, I haven't done anything to this story for a while now, so I have decided to reread it and change it so that hopefully, it will be better.

First I would like to say that my grammar is not the greatest, so I was wondering if anyone would like to beta read for me.

This first chapter is just how I wanted the end of The Order of the Pheonix to end, so you could say it is slightly AU, but not completely.

Disclaimer: Nothing Harry Potter-y belongs to me, I made this chapter fairly close to the fourth book, but I am not making any money on this story, just hopefully making people happy.

Anyways, here is the story…

The Dream

_Harry watched in horror as his godfather, Sirius Black, fell out of sight. "Nooo, Sirius!" Someone was holding Harry back. "Remus let go of me!" Harry struggled against the strong grip of one of his father's best friends. "Sirius!" He screamed again._

_Then he watched amazed as a bright flash of blue light shot up and hit Bellatrix Lestrange full in the chest. Her eyes widened in amazement as she flew backwards into the heavy stonewall behind her. Sirius stood up slowly, from beside the arch that they had looked at earlier, and walked over to her, and looked down into her face._

_"Cousin, you may have defeated me but the Dark Lord will be triumphant, nothing can stop him." The last part came out softly from the lips of the woman lying against the wall as her eyes closed._

_Sirius looked down at his cousin with disgust. "He will never win Bellatrix." He then muttered some words under his breath and the body stretched out into a flat position. He muttered a few more words and ropes shot from his wand and wrapped themselves around her limp body._

_Remus ran to support his friend, who fell limp in his arms just as he reached him. Remus carried his out of the way and lay him down as gently as he could. He looked up and saw that Harry was nowhere in sight. Standing quickly with his wand held aloft in front of him, Remus began searching for him._

_Harry had run down a hall to his left when he heard, what he thought was, Hermione's voice crying out for help. He turned a sharp corner and found himself in a large room, at the other end of the room stood Voldemort._

_"Give me the prophecy boy." The voice hissed at him. "Give me the prophecy and I will make your death quick."_

_"I don't have the prophecy, it smashed during the fight, and no one heard it."_

_"You lie," The voice hissed angrily at him. "You have it."_

_"No I don't." Harry said more confidently then he felt._

_A wand was pointed at him. "Accio prophecy." There was silence and nothing happened. "No, it can't be, no. You weren't lying. No matter, boy it is time for you to die."_

_Peter Petigrew had entered the room during the confrontation and stood quietly in the corner so he wouldn't be seen. Now he felt a strange feeling in himself as he watched his lord point his wand at Harry Potter. A strange heated feeling. He paused a minute to figure out what it was then he knew. Harry had saved his life, he was in debt to him, in the wizarding world a strange thing happens when another wizard saves your life. You develop a bond that forces the rescued to repay the debt. Peter watched as his lord's eyes filled with unnatural anger, then, before he knew what he was doing he had taken off across the floor towards Harry._

_Now was his chance to kill Harry Potter, the annoying brat that had been disrupting his plans for 15 yrs, now it was going to end. "Avada Kedavra." Voldemort hissed with malice. The green light flashed across to where Potter was standing, but he was no longer there. Just as the Dark Lord had begun the curse, Peter had thrown himself at Harry and knocked him to the side just as the killing curse had finished. But, Peter him self wasn't so lucky, he hadn't gotten out of the way of the curse in time and was hit in middle of the abdomen with it. The green light flashed and Peter Petigrew went flying towards a statue behind them. Peter's last thought was 'this isn't for me, this isn't for Harry, this is for you, James. I'm sorry my friend.' Before the eternal dark took him._

_As the green light faded, both Harry and Voldemort stood and stared at the still body of Wormtail. "Fool." Voldemort muttered, before turning once more to Harry. On the other side of Harry now stood another wizard, a wizard known for being strong of heart, soul, mind and body. Beside Harry stood Albus Dumbledore. _

_Harry stared at Dumbledore for a moment and muttered, "Headmaster," before closing his eyes and allowing exhaustion to overcome him._

"Boy!" A voice startled Harry out of his dreams. He was sweating profusely; he always did when he lived that night again through his dreams. "Boy, get out of bed!" The voice was that of his uncle Vernon. Harry rolled his eyes and hoped out of bed and walked to the cracked mirror hanging on his wall. He then noticed something he hadn't been aware of before, the top of his head was just barely showing in the mirror before it stopped, he had grown quite a bit during his summer imprisonment in the house of his relatives, the Dursleys. His uncle Vernon and his aunt Petunia, not to mention his cousin Dudley all hated and feared the power he had. In his earlier life with them they had tried to squash the magic out of him. _Yes I am a wizard._ Harry thought. But today, not even his uncle could make him mad; he was going back to his true home. Today was the day he would start his sixth year at school; he was going back to Hogwarts. He smiled at he looked into the mirror. He turned and quickly grabbed some clothes, dressed, and ran down the stairs to have some breakfast before his relatives would drive him to the train station so he could catch the Hogwarts express.

Ok, so that was the first chapter. It only gets better from here…I hope. If you could review this it would be greatly appreciated, as I would like to know how to improve it so that more people read it.

Thanks a lot everyone.

excalibur


	2. Seer Blood

Hello once again, I already have a review; I would like that thank _midnightdragoness_ for being my very first reviewer! 

Ok, in the last chapter I said that OotP was the fourth book…I would like to say that I realized what I said and would like to make amends, it is the FIFTH book, and I know that and you know that, but now you know that I know that…got that?

Anyways, I don't own this, but we are getting to more of my writing and I would like to say that my writing style is actually not very good and I am still petitioning for a beta reader.

Well, here's chapter 2 have fun and read on!

Seer Blood 

Three hours later the Dursley's dropped Harry and his school supplies off outside the train station and left as soon as the last bag left the trunk. Harry, used to this behaviour, just turned and grabbed a trolley and packed his entire luggage onto it and walked into the station towards the place where he would board his train. He pushed his trolley quickly through the crowded train station until he came to the wall that separated platforms 9 and 10. Looking quickly around to make sure no one was watching him; he pushed his trolley right through the wall onto platform nine and three-quarters.

Harry came out on the other side and looked around to see many people wearing different coloured robes and hats. There were many kids like him pushing trolleys that were filled with odd shaped parcels. He looked around and sighed a breath of relief, he had made it through summer holidays and now he was going back to the place where he belonged. He pulled his cart over to the side of the train and grabbed his bags and trunks and then finally he tried to grab the cage that held his snowy owl Hedwig, but failed miserably and just dropped all of the stuff he was carrying on the ground.

He heard a soft laugh and turned to look, and his mouth fell open. "Harry, close your mouth, you look like a fish." She said lightly.

"Ginny, y-you look great." Harry felt his face heat up the moment he said it. But she did, she had grown up a lot over the summer, and her hair fell gently to her shoulders, framing her face perfectly.

"Thanks. Here let me help you with that." Ginny Weasley smiled up at him, she wasn't as tall as him, in fact she only came up to his nose. She had light blue eyes that seemed to laugh with her. She bent down and picked up the cage with Hedwig in it and then grabbed another bag and carried it to a compartment where Ron and Hermione, Harry's two best friends, greeted him enthusiastically.

"Harry, it's so great to see you!" Cried Hermione throwing herself into him and wrapping her arms around him.

"How was you're summer mate?" Harry's other best friend and older brother of Ginny asked. "I kept bugging mum to let you come over but Dumbledore forbade it." He looked crest fallen.

"That's ok Ron. Sirius visited this summer so it wasn't all that bad. The Dursley's are all terrified of him. And they haven't been bugging me at all since he was there, so it was actually quite calm. It still sucked but it was to a lesser degree then normal." Harry laughed.

Soon the train started moving and Harry and his friends were on their way to Hogwarts. Harry, Ron and Hermione to start their sixth year and Ginny to start her fifth. They talked about how their summer had gone until they finished all of the food they bought from the lunch trolley, then Harry brought up a subject that had him the most excited about.

"Sirius sent me a letter this summer after he had left the Dursley's, it said that I would get a big surprise once I arrived at Hogwarts, what do you think that means? Do you think that he finally got his pardon? They know that he didn't committed any of those crimes." Harry asked excitedly.

"I don't know, but I hope so. He deserves the freedom; he's being paying for something he didn't do for fifteen years now." Ginny said. "He's so nice; he deserves it." She nodded her head as if that was all that mattered.

Hermione nodded her head in agreement, as did Ron. "Yah, but why would we find out at Hogwarts?" Ron asked with a confused look on his freckle-covered face.

He looked around at all the other people in the compartment, all shrugged in response. "We'll find out in a couple of hours I guess." Harry said. Then everyone seemed to get caught up in their own silent musings.

The silence in the compartment wasn't broken for quite some time, and when it was it was broken by a sneering and unfriendly voice. "You were lucky last year Potter, but you won't be so lucky this year." Draco Malfoy had just stepped through the compartment door followed closely by his two cronies: Crabbe and Goyle. They had the same type of build as gorillas; the only difference was that Harry was sure that the gorillas would win in a contest of intelligence or wits.

"Oh yah, Malfoy? I think that it was a little more then luck." Harry said haughtily to him.

"Oh, right, you mean like talent? So it was more then luck when that fool Wormtail jumped in and pushed you out of the way of the Dark Lord's curse?"

Harry fell silent, this was one thing Harry had hoped Malfoy would never bring up, but they weren't even at school yet and he had already said it.

"Aww, poor Potty, did I touch a nerve? Did you like him? Did you like the man who is responsible for the death of your parents? But then you do have a habit of taking in trash." He gave a significant look at Ron, Ginny and Hermione.

"Oh, that's original Malfoy. But I suppose you need to reuse some of your old come backs ever since your father was put in Azkaban for being a Death Eater and isn't around to write them for you." Ginny said giving him a look that one would use to look upon something a hippogriff would leave behind.

"At least my father was intelligent enough to think up come backs Weasel." Malfoy looked like he was going to spit nails.

Ron stood up and was about to jump on Malfoy, but Harry also got up and held him back. "Just leave, Malfoy." Hermione said quietly, shaking with suppressed rage, holding her wand aloft.

Malfoy gave one last sneer before turning and walking swiftly out of the train compartment followed closely by Crabbe and Goyle who had been cracking their knuckles the whole time they were there.

"Oh, he's going to get it this year, I'll tell you that." Ron said punching the seat before sitting in it again.

"Something is going to happen this year to him, but not what you think." A sleepy voice said. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked around as if expecting to see Luna Lovegood, but as Harry's eyes drifted passed Ginny he stopped. Ginny was staring straight into the seat in front of her, her eyes partially closed.

"Gin, are you ok? Ginny!" Ron called her name and waved his hand in front of her face to get her attention.

She snapped her head back at the sight of his hand after a moment, "What are you doing?" She asked her older brother incredulously.

"Umm, what do you think I was doing? I was getting you to stop being creepy, and what did you mean something is going to happen, but not in the way we think?"

"What are you talking about?" Ginny demanded furiously.

"What do you mean, what am I talking about? What did you just say?"

"I just asked you why you were waving your hand in front of my face"

"No, before that."

"What, that thing I said to Malfoy? You heard me." Ginny asked getting confused.

"No, I'm going to say this slow. That thing you said about Malfoy changing, after you said those things about his father and before I was waving in your face."

"Umm, sorry to burst your bubble Ron, but, I didn't say anything."

"You guys, I don't think she remembers what she was saying." Hermione said.

"What was I saying!" Ginny cried.

"You said, 'Something is going to happen this year to him, but not what you think.' And you said it in the way that Luna speaks." Harry replied quietly, looking at her curiously. "This reminds me of something, remember that time in the third year when I was in my Divination exam and I told you that Professor Trelawney made a prophecy. Well, she couldn't remember what she had said after either."

"So, you think that I'm some sort of Seer?" Ginny asked.

Harry looked around at the others and shrugged, "It's just a thought."

Ginny looked hesitant, "Is that possible? I mean, don't you need to have Seer blood in you? I don't think that anyone in our family was ever a Seer. Were there any Ron?"

Ron just sat there looking perplexed. "I don't know, I guess it could be possible, our family is a very old wizarding family. There probably is some, somewhere in our bloodline. Maybe I should owl mum about it."

"So, do you guys know what classes you are taking this year?" Hermione asked to cut off more of that talk, it was the first day they didn't need that.

"Well, I have Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, and Potions." Harry finished gloomily. "I'm going to have a great time in that class." Harry said, trying to simulate enthusiasm.

Ginny laughed at his feeble attempts.

"You have it tough this year, mate." Ron said. "I have Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures and Astronomy. It's not much better but I don't have to deal with Snape."

They both looked at Hermione expectantly. "Well, I have, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, Potions and Ancient Runes."

"Ouch." Ginny replied, "That's a hard year. But I have OWLs too this year so I will have as much homework, or more." She said with a grimace.

They fell silent once more. Everyone lost in their own thoughts; in their own speculations about the coming year.

As they began getting dressed up in their dress robes for the beginning of the year feast Harry began getting nervous. _What if Sirius wasn't pardoned?_ _What if the ministry is still looking for him, I don't know why, they found Peter's body. But still, if Sirius is going to be there, it may not be a good idea. What if something happens to him? I was close to losing him last year; I'm not going to lose him this year._

Harry came out of his thoughts with a start; Ron had been talking to him, and now was frowning at him. "Sorry, what were you saying?" Harry asked quickly.

"I was wondering whether you would be able to play Quidditch this year. Now that Umbridge is gone you should be able to, but maybe the bane for life means as long as she lives, not you." Ron was grinning cheekily about this last part.

"I really don't know. I hope I can play this year." Harry said looking worried.

"Yah, I hope you can too. I mean seeker isn't bad, but I'd rather be a chaser." Ginny replied.

"I think you probably will be able to play. Now that Fudge knows that we were telling the truth, he'd have no reason to do anything to bug you." Hermione said.

"Let's hope." Ron prayed fervently.

They got off the train letting the tide of students direct them towards the carriages; once they reached them the group extracted themselves from the wave and stepped out of the way.

"Firs' years over 'ere! Firs' years this way." They all smiled at each other, Hagrid was back at the school, they had been worried about that ever since the last year when Professor Umbridge had tried to sneak up on him in the dead of the night and attack him. Hagrid had fought off many ministry members and ran away carrying an injured Fang over his shoulders.

They went off to find a carriage to carry them up to the school. As they approached the carriage, Harry walked up to the head of it to the invisible creatures that pulled them. Well, invisible to most people. All of the people who are lucky enough to never have seen anyone die before. Harry wasn't one of these people. He had seen both Cedric Diggory and Peter Petigrew die. These black, skeletal creatures with wings and completely white eyes had always pulled the carriages to Hogwarts; Harry hadn't been able to see them before the beginning of fifth year though. These thestrals are supposedly bringers of bad luck, but that was just a superstition.

"Come on Harry, let's go." Hermione said softly when she saw where he was looking. They got in the carriage and the thestrals began moving them swiftly towards the castle.

Harry looked up at the sky outside; it would be a beautiful night to travel across the lake. He envied the first years this year.

They made it to the castle and went inside to the Great Hall to sit at their appointed tables. The Great Hall was filled with laughter and noise; everyone wanted to tell their friends about how their summers went, at the same time.

All right, that was chapter 2. And I am sure some of you now understand what I mean about my writing style. That is the reason I would like a beta, I'm going to try to convince one of my friends to do it for me, but she is super busy, wish me luck!

Review please!

Thanks a lot,

excalibur


End file.
